WO 03/030247 discloses a method for contacting, including the further steps of: baring each contact area to be contacted on the surface by opening respective windows in the film, and sheet contacting each bared contact area with a layer of electrically conducting material. According to this method, after the sheet contacting, at least one conductor track is created in and/or on the layer of electrically conducting material. To produce a multilayered device, the steps of laminating, baring, contacting and creating the conductor track are carried out repeatedly.
A disadvantage of the conventional contacting method is the effort that is necessary for the contacting, in particular of components on a surface of a substrate. A large number of process steps are required.